Temper Temper
by debisanacronym1
Summary: When a very powerful "Monster" enters Yokai academy, her monster energy puts everyone on edge. What worse is that Mizore now has a growing hate for her and her presents is making both Mokas very suspicious. Will she pose a threat to Mizore and the rest of the gang or... just the opposite?


_Temper Temper_

_chapter 1_

* * *

Tsukune walk through the halls of Yokai Academy, today was different. And everyone could feel it. An eerie sense of fear washed over the school. People talked and whispered, and nearly everything seemed out of the ordinary. It made Tsukune... uncomfortable to say the least. He wondered what could possibly putting this many people on edge.

"Hey Tsukune!" a voice called, pulling the teenager from his thoughts. He turned around to see that the shout had came from none other than Kurumu. Behind her Moka, Yukari, and Mizore fallowed.

"Oh, hey guys." he said as they got close to him. His earlier thoughts about the state in which the school was in came to mind.

"Uh hey do any of you sense the feeling of... dread? Because it seems that its washing over the entire school." Tsukune said bringing it up. The girls looked at him in shock and then back to each other.

"Wow... that monster energy must be really strong if Tsukune's feeling it." Yukari softly said looking down at the ground. She seemed to feel just, if not more uncomfortable than him.

"Monster energy?" Tsukune said in both confusion. A monster was causing all this commotion?

"Yeah, its really freaken powerful. Its giving everyone anxiety. I even saw a few people crying on the way up here." Kurumu said chipping in.

"Rumors are going around that its new student." Mizore added in her normal mono-toned voice, she nervously fiddled with the end of her sleeves.

"A monster with enough energy to send the _**whole** _school into freak out mode? Does that even exist?" he asked sorta freaking out.

"No. Well... not that anyone knows of." Yukari answered sounding really unsure of herself. Tsukune started to think of the worst. If he a human was feeling uneasy, it must of been some type of hell for them... He looked over to Moka who hadn't said anything the whole conversation. She had her arms crossed and was looking off to the side in deep thought.

"Moka you okay?" Tsukune said pointing out her silence. Moka looked at Tsukune seriously, she silently shook her head.

"This isn't good. Someone, or something very dangerous has entered the school." she said, looking at her group of "friends". The group was taken back by her seriousness.

"How do you know?" Kurumu asked, a hue of sass to her voice. Moka subconsciously placed a hand on her Rosario, and looked off to the side again.

"I just know, okay. I can't explain it right now." she turned on her heels and quickly started walking to her next class, deciding to take the long way.

"I'll see you in class. And be careful!" she called out before she made a turn, and disappeared from their sight. Kurumu let out a 'humpf'.

"What's her deal?" she grumbled and crossed her arms. Clearly not pleased.

"I don't know, but when and S class monster says that there's something dangerous in the school I think I'm gonna believe her." Mizore said, she hid her hands inside her sweat shirt sleeves.

"What ever! She's not even the S classed monster, other Moka is!" Kurumu said being naturally stubborn.

"Yeah, but do we really wanna risk it?" Yukari said, sounding much older then she actually was. The group exchanged worrisome glances at each other.

"Come on. Lets get to class." Tsukune said, desperately trying to shake off the worry and anxiety that was slowly, but surely filling him.

* * *

Tsukune sat in class twirling his pencil, not paying much attention to what Ms. Nekonome was trying write on the board. Even she was having some trouble staying concentrated. Turning his head, he saw the class figiting and being twitchy. Moka was probably the worse though. Tsukune leaned over to her.

"Uhh, Moka you okay?" he asked, Moka tensed up and looked at him. It didn't take much, just a simple nod and tears wielded in her eyes.

"Mo-", Moka held up a hand in protest.

"Its fine, I... I can handle it. You should worry about the other girls.", Tsukune fallowed her wish and looked over to the three others. It was awful, the only calm one was Mizore and it was actually starting to sketch him out.

"Hey Mizore. How are you staying so calm?" he asked.

"I'm not. Inside I'm screaming like a little girl." she said. Tsukune turned back around, now fully terrified. He watched as the're feline teacher put down her chalk and looked tors the room.

"Mew. Excuse me class." Ms. Nekonome said in a shaky voice. Everyone nearly jumped out of there seats. Her voice was the first thing to cut through the room's complete silence.

"Oh, um class I-I would like to introduce our new class member." she said her voice shaking. It was quiet for another 3 second before the class began to ask questions and whisper to each other.

"Wait the rumors were true!"

"So there is a new kid!"

"I knew it!"

"Oh my god, what level is this kid?"

"I bet the're another S class!"

"I don't think Vampires are that strong... are they?"

Ms Nekonome clapped her hands to regain control over her class. It took about three times for them to settle down. When everyone had calmed a bit, they were no longer in fear, but in excitement and anticipation.

"Everyone, I'd like to introduce you to Princess Kasai Akuma." She rose her hand to the door and everyone turned their heads. At that moment a very pretty girl walked into the room. Her bright red hair tied into a pony tail, her velvet eyes scanning the room, her body was tall and busty, and her demeanor was one of royalty. She wore a normal uniform like everyone else, but on her wrist was a thick silver bangle with a marking and some words that looked like Latin.

When she reached the front of the class all the boys (and even some girls) where ogling her. She didn't look like she cared that much about them though. Almost like she couldn't be bothered with them.

Her eyes scanned the room one more time, and they landed right on Mizore. Suddenly her whole demeanor changed ,but for only a split second before she took control of herself.

_"Why did she look at me like that?..." _Mizore thought, it seemed that she was the only one who actually noticed. That look for some reason made her appalled. She didn't know why but she felt something close to hate turn in her. She grabbed the edge of her desk and stared down the girl in disgust.

"Greetings." she began after taking a breath "It will be a pleasure attending school with you all."

* * *

**an: I have decided to revisit this fic and fix it up, because I do think this story does have some potential... but it seems that people have been taking my character as a Mary sue. And all I can really say here is that... its only the first chapter. I can promise you that she has problems and character faults so, please don't judge a book by its cover. Just because she's fairly attractive (like nearly all of the main female characters in the show) doesn't mean I'm adding in a completely irrelevant character. Also if we're on the topic I'm sorry I lashed out a bit in the reviews, it was very unprofessional of me and I'm sorry. So yeah fav and review if you like the story and I'll try to update regularly. **

**:) byyyeee~**


End file.
